


Broken Blades

by Liberte_Egalite_Broadway



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Fighting, Ghirafi - Freeform, Ghirahim/Fi - Freeform, Goddesses, Link/Zelda - Freeform, Love, Tragic Romance, War, Zelda Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/pseuds/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't supposed to have emotions, and yet she did. </p><p>She wasn't supposed to think for anyone but her master, and yet she could. </p><p>She wasn't supposed to fall in love, and yet she couldn't help it.</p><p>Abandoned to her fate by the goddess, she discovered that she was far more powerful than anyone anticipated, simply by choosing her own path. And no matter who's hands she was in, Fi was a weapon...</p><p> </p><p>An AU on Skyward Sword. The pairing is Fi/Ghirahim, but it mainly focuses on what would happen if Fi had realized she could think for herself and decided to change the course of history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

Fi awoke.

At once she was conscious and yet so unaware.  _"Where am I?"_ she thought.  _"Why have I woken up...?"_

 _Fi,_ she heard a voice call out. Fi opened her pupil-less eyes to find herself inside of the Goddess Sword, right where she had fallen asleep. 

 _Mistress Hylia?_ Fi thought.

 _The hero has awoken. It is time for his destiny to begin,_ came the goddess's voice in her mind. 

_Ah..._

How long had she slept? Created long ago, Fi had been put to rest in the Goddess Sword after the death of the hero Link and the goddess Hylia, told she would only awaken when their reincarnated forms had need of her.

_And now..._

_Go to him, Fi,_ said Hylia.  _You know who he is. He is the one called Link, who you have seen in your dreams as you slept._

_Oh... him. He was the hero of legend?_

_Yes._

_Then he is the Savior of the land destined to become Hyrule. And I calculate a 96% chance he rests in his home in Skyloft... where I am now... and where I have seen him in dreams. Yes. I will go to him._

_I have blessed you with all the knowledge you will need to aid the hero on his quest. You must only use this knowledge to aid him._

Fi closed her eyes again, then with a large pull, threw herself up, out of the sword, and merged her shapeless spirit into her true form. Unlike... well, him, she had never seen a need for a human form. 

 _Mistress Hylia, I am but a spirit, as you have created me,_ Fi told the goddess.  _How could I use the knowledge for any other purpose?_

But the message from the goddess had ended, and Fi knew she would not meet her again until the reincarnation of Hylia had fully awoken. Silently, Fi floated out of the dark chamber and out to find the Hero. 

 


	2. The Chosen Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fi finds Link. Link finds the Goddess Sword and prepares for his adventure. Maybe I should have mentioned this, but Link CAN talk in this fan fiction.

Fi fluttered down the path to the Knight Academy, thinking of what she would say to the hero. It must make sense enough that his mission would be clear, and yet, she must not give all of her knowledge at once.  _I should in fact, give him no information unless it is absolutely necessary to complete the first stage of his journey. And that is to acquire the sword. And there is a 76% chance he will do that successfully, and then a 99.9% chance he will require information afterwards._

_This hero... will he be at all like... him?_

_There is a 99.99999% chance that he will not be._

Fi flew through the door of the academy and positioned herself just outside of the room she knew to be the hero's. A sign on the door read "Link." _Interesting,_ Fi thought.  _Link._  Then, softly, she made a bell-like noise by twirling gently, so that her spirit's form appeared to be singing as she moved. 

Almost at once, the door opened to admit a boy. He was about seventeen, with messy, dirty-blond hair, blue eyes, and a cheerful round face - but all happiness was gone from it, and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked up at Fi, and did a double take. Then, hesitantly, he took a step towards her. 

 _I must lead him to the sword._ Fi flew backwards. The boy, Link, followed, and just before he reached her, Fi flew back again. Link broke into a run, and Fi soared away and through the door out of the school. 

Link opened the door and ran after her, and Fi flew away faster. "Hey!" Link called, as Fi flew off of the main island they stood on and to another, a short distance away. Link climbed up some ivy on the side and followed. 

She led Link along the island to the Statue of the Goddess. There Link hesitated for a moment. Fi gave a faint smile, calculating that this would reassure him, and flew through the wall, opening it with her magic. Then she turned herself to light and flew into the sword to wait. 

"Hello...?" she heard Link's voice say, as he entered the chamber. Fi did not respond. "Huh," Link said, scratching his head. Fi jumped up out of the sword, making Link jump back. She landed in front of him in her normal form and bowed low. 

"The one chosen by my creator," she said. "I have been waiting for you." 

"Er..." Link stammered. 

Fi cocked her head. "According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given."

"Oh. Um, I'm Link," said the boy. 

"Yes, I know," Fi replied. "You have been chosen to take part in a great destiny that will determine the fate of the land of Hylia. This blade..." she gestured towards it. "It has been forged to be wielded by your hand." 

"Who are you?" asked Link. "Were you the one who took Zelda?"

 _Ah,_ Fi thought.  _He didn't hear any of that. Zelda._ "The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is alive. Does this information rouse you?" 

Link's whole face lifted; his eyes lit up, and he smiled broadly. "She's alive?" 

"Yes. She is alive and safe on the surface. To save her, you must accept the weight of your destiny. I have been sent to aid you in your quest... if you will accept it." 

Link gulped. "I... I will. To save Zelda." 

"Then in the name of my creator, draw this sword and raise it Skyward." 

Link stepped forward. Slowly, he placed his hands on the hilt. Then in one smooth motion, he drew the sword and pointed it up. Instantly, the blade filled up with a beam of light. Link stared at it in awe, then flicked it. The beam shot out, and Fi caught it in her hands. 

"Recognition complete," she said calmly. "You are my master, the one chosen by Hylia. And it will be my honor to serve you."


	3. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Fi descend below the surface, where they meet Impa.

Fi looked at Link, sound asleep in his bed. It had been a long day for him. He had gotten up early and performed the goddess ceremony, lost the woman he loved, accepted a great destiny, and then stayed up late listening to Fi recite verses of lore describing the first stage in his journey. Finally she had given him the emerald tablet, to make an opening in the cloud barrier to the Surface world where he would begin his journey. After all of that, he had come back to the school for a bit of rest before setting out on his quest. The Goddess Sword stood beside his bed. Fi had flown out of it and was fluttering softly, watching Link sleep. 

 _Analysis complete,_ she thought.  _Link, age seventeen. Very quiet. Highly determined. No family... the hero of Legend reborn._

The door swung open. Fi turned around, but it was only the Headmaster, Gaepora. He alone, with the exception of Fi herself, knew of Link's journey. 

"Ah, Fi," he said. He set down the armful of clothes he bore - a green tunic, leather belt, chain mail, and leggings, along with a cloth cap. "Here's your master's uniform. I must say, I thought he'd be awake by now, but..." He smiled in a fatherly sort of way. "Well, waking up has never been the boy's strong point, I'm afraid. Hoo hoo!" He finished with a laugh, then shook Link's shoulder. "Up you get, my boy," he said. "Destiny calls."

Link yawned and opened his eyes. "Good morning," he said, sitting up and stretching. "And good morning to you too, Fi."

"Good morning, master." 

Link swung his legs off the bed and stood up. "Well, what's first?"

"First you will dress in the uniform provided by Gaepora, the father of Zelda." Fi scanned the clothes. "The uniform is in the style that knights here in Skyloft are used to wearing. This year's color as dark green. As is the custom of the people of Skyloft, each year, a boy and girl will graduate to their Upperclassman period wearing the uniform color of that year. This year the two are you and honorable Zelda, who -"

"That's quite enough," laughed Gaepora. "Fi, Link, I'll be leaving now. This is your destiny, not mine." He smiled and squeezed Link's shoulder. "Please... bring my daughter back safely. I know I can count on you." 

He left, closing the door. 

Link reached up to take his shirt off, then remembered that Fi was there. 

"Er..." he stammered. 

"Master, your current clothing has a low durability. I highly recommend that you change into the garments brought by Gaepora," said Fi.

"But... you're a girl."

"Technically I am a spirit, master." 

"But you're a girl spirit."

"I am a female spirit, that is correct. This means that while I am not a human girl, I possess the characteristics of the female race -"

"So are you a girl or not?" asked Link, confused.

"Spirits, like animals and humans, have genders. My gender is female. But I am not a girl, just as a female lizard is not a girl, master, because neither I nor the lizard are human. Only humans use the terms girl and boy."

"But you look like a human and you act like a human," said Link, now really confused. "So doesn't that -"

"Let us suffice it to say that you may refer to me as a girl, if you so desire. Please don your clothes." 

"But you're a gir- er, female spirit," said Link.

"We have established that, master." 

"And I'm a boy."

"You are a male human, yes." 

"So, um... would you mind turning away?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm changing my clothes...?"

"Oh. I see. The social practices of humans. You are uncomfortable." She jumped into the sword.

"Can you see through the sword?" asked Link. 

"Yes, master, but the sword is under the bed, so all I can see is the floor. This is getting quite ridiculous. We could already be out the door by now. Please get dressed. I calculate a time lapse of approximately three minutes since Gaepora left the room, during which you could easily have changed your clothes with time to spare."

"You're the one who was talking about female spirits and lizards," Link grumbled, pulling his shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. 

Finally he picked up the sword. "There. I'm changed. Where are we going?"

"It would be best, master, to depart the Knight Academy and head to the nearest sky-dive platform, then call your loftwing to take you to the opening in the barrier." 

"Right." Link strapped the sword onto his back and took a deep breath. "Well... let's get going, then." 

 

After numerous stops, the first to receive a pouch from Link's friend, the second to receive a shield from Link's teacher, and the last to the bazaar to buy a health potion and food, Link and Fi were soaring down through the cloud barrier. "THIS IS AMAZING!" Link screamed above the whirling winds. "WOOO--OOO!!!"

"I recommend using your sailcloth now, master," Fi said as the land drew nearer.

Link opened his sailcloth obediently, and landed on his feet. "Wooh! That was great! Where are we going?"

Fi was silent.

"Um... Fi?"

"I do not know how your journey will take place. I only know how it will start and information you may need along the way. The rest we shall discover together."

"Oh. Okay..." Link started off. 

Almost instantly, he had to kill several monstrous plants, then he nearly fell off of a ridge. "This place is dangerous," he muttered, turning around. "Hey..." He walked up to a door covered with vines. "What's this?"

"It appears to be a door," said Fi, floating alongside him. "I recommend you push on it. There is an 80% chance it will open."

Link pushed the door. It creaked open, leading them into a dark temple, with crumbling stone stairs leading up to a small sort of dais. Link looked around, in awe. Some places of the temple were dabbed with light, others remained in shadow. There were pots here and there, and weeds spreading everywhere. The entire place bore a feeling of disrepair.

"Greetings, hero," called a voice from the top of the stairs. Link gave a start.

"H-hello?" He climbed the stairs hesitantly. 

At the top on the dais sat an old woman, wearing a large red robe. Many braids spilled out from under her hood, coiling around her feet. The woman smiled. "I've been waiting for you," she said. 


	4. Destined by the Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impa tells Link of his mission. Fi realizes that they are not alone...

"W-who are you?" asked Link, surprised. The old woman smiled. Link slowly took his hand off his sword and relaxed his arm at his side, but stayed on guard all the same.

"You are anxious," said the woman, giving Link a fond look. "That is to be expected. You have learned, I assume, of the great destiny in which you are to play a part. As for the one you seek, Zelda, she is alive. She has set out to the Skyview Temple to learn of her own destiny. But she did not reach this land as she should have." The woman paused, and looked intently at Link from under her hood.

"I'm listening," Link said. 

"Already the forces of evil seek to assail us," the old woman continued. "You must not let them win. Zelda cannot complete her task without your aid."

"What can I do?" asked Link.

"Stop the evils. The rest will come in time. And you seek to rescue your friend..."

"I would die for her!" Link shouted. He stopped, aware of how loud his voice had become. "I... I want to help her."

"Then make for Faron Woods. Your companion will assist you in locating Zelda's trail. I shall grant you the power to create beacons, so you may find your way. Show me your map." 

Link pulled out his map and handed it to her. The woman tapped it. "Although you cannot see it from here, nearby there is a beacon, a pillar of light. Follow it. It will lead you to Faron Woods. When you wish to disable it, you may remove it from your map with a tap of your finger. Go now. May the goddess watch over you."

 

Link stood in front of the beacon in Faron Woods, gazing up at it. Fi fluttered beside him. 

"So..." he stammered.

"If you wish, I can aid you in locating Zelda with a process known as dowsing," said Fi.

"Dowsing?"

"Simply point your sword, and follow the direction it seems drawn to, as if to a magnet." 

"And it will lead me to Zelda?"

"To her aura."

"Aura?"

"Presence, if you will, master, or simply the last place her presence was present in this area."

"Oh..." Link pulled out his sword and swung it around. Then he started walking North. Fi followed him silently. He walked, changing his direction slightly, every now and then. Finally he slowed.   
"Right... here." He looked up. There was a ledge just above them that led into the deep woods. A vine hung from a tree. Link smiled. "So, she's somewhere in there? Well, let's go!" He scrambled up the vine and rushed deeper into the vegetation. Fi was about to follow, when she heard a faint swishing noise, like a blade whistling through the air. She whipped her head around, but there was nothing there. Nothing but several red and black diamonds...

 _Ah,_ she thought, nodding.  _Yes... it must be him. But there is no need to alert master... yet._

 

Link lay slumped against a tree, a blanket spread over him. Before him, the embers of their fire flickered, occasionally offering a small flame which was snuffed out almost instantly. Fi watched Link until she was sure he was asleep, then got up and fluttered silently through the darkness. A faint blue glow surrounded her as she moved. She glanced back over her shoulder, but she could no longer see Link. He had his sword, though. He would be fine for a little while. 

Of course, because the sword was with him, Fi wouldn't be able to go into it...

But no matter, she would be quick and then fly straight back to him. He wouldn't even know she was gone. 

Fi flew over a tree stump, then stopped sharply. She heard a faint crackling, as if from a fire. But Link's fire was dead, and she was far too deep into the woods to hear it... She flew closer to the sound, but as she did, her foot caught on a piece of rope. A net rose up from the ground, catching Fi. "Ack!" she cried, trying to fly away - but too late, she was encased. Nearby she heard sharp grunts, and then the stamping of feet. Fi closed her eyes and summoned her magic, then burst out in a swirl, turning the net to ashes. Before her were several bokoblins, red monsters with no intelligence, watching her curiously. Fi turned to flee, but one grabbed her foot, throwing her down. She writhed about, to no avail. The others had surrounded her. She was trapped.

Through the ranks of the leering bokoblins broke a wave of diamonds. Fi watched, unfazed, as out of this stepped a young man. He smiled. "Well well." He turned to the bokoblins. "Sorry, but this one's not for eating."

"Ghirahim," said Fi.

"Nice to see you again, capes." He smiled. "Get her to the base."


	5. Demon Lord Ghirahim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fi and Ghirahim have a little chat... and the ship begins. Meanwhile, Link keeps sleeping... he could sleep through anything. ^.^ Please leave a review! I'm a starving author working for praise.

The bokoblins dragged Fi back to their base. They threw her into the middle of a ring of stumps, beside a large fire. Nearby were several tents. Fi memorized the location so she could mark it on Link's map later - though the bokoblins likely would have moved on by then.

"So!" Ghirahim threw himself down onto the only chair in the ring, swinging his legs over one of the armrests on the chair. "How  _are_ you, capes?" He lifted one of the capes covering her arm and gave it a delicate sniff, as though it were a flower

"Please refrain from smelling my sleeve," said Fi. Ghirahim laughed.

"My, my... some things never change, Fi. It's been what - four thousand years since the goddess put you to sleep? And you still retain that foolish form, I see."

"There is no need for a false form when my true one suits the purposes of the goddess just fine. Also, there is a 70.3% chance that a human form would be a more cumbersome, and I could not fit into the sword unless I retained this ordinary form of a spirit. You, on the other hand, insist upon a human form -"

"Well, I find that it's very convenient, you see," said Ghirahim from behind her. Fi turned around.

"My analysis recognizes teleportation," she said.

Ghirahim groaned, teleporting back to his chair. "That's the problem with you, capes. You're never impressed." He yawned and stretched his long arms above his head. " _Any_ way, I suppose you're going to attempt some foolish escape method now, aren't you?"

"The odds of a successful escape when I am surrounded by your bokoblin escort are about 15% - very small."

"Well, good. I won't keep you for long, then."

Fi watched as Ghirahim began pacing on the opposite side of the fire, swishing his cape from side to side. "That net we caught you in wasn't meant to catch  _you_ of course, nor was it meant to catch whoever it is you're currently serving. If I wanted you here, I have about a thousand better ways to bring you. No no, that was only a way for my minions here to get food - small animals, Kikwi, whatever comes by. But while you're here... well, I might as well try to get some information out of you. Who do you serve?"

"There is a 70% chance that if you wait in the Skyview Temple, you will meet him for yourself. But you could just seek him out." 

"Of course I could, but how very dull. Besides, I have other things to be doing... better things." He yawned again. "I need to get some beauty sleep, and then I have a cucumber facial I've been hoping to get to, and my hair could use a wash. And I wanted to have a bokoblin press my cape... ahhhhh." He let out the biggest yawn yet. "No, I don't think I want to go hunting. Besides, he's probably over a mile away."

"Yes, actually," said Fi, instantly calculating the distance in her mind. "1.36578 miles - but I'm not saying it what direction."

"My point exactly." Ghirahim looked over at the bokoblins, as though just realizing they were there. "Oh... you can leave us. I'm more than capable of dealing with her. Nighty-night."

The bokoblins went into their tents. Ghirahim pulled off one of his gloves and, producing a small orange diamond with a snap of his fingers, used it to file down his nails. "Well then. I must wonder if you know -why has the goddess awoken you now? Do you know, Fi? I do. It's because of that girl. Zelda, was that her name? Pretty name. I was the one who plucked her off of her seat in the clouds. But why should the goddess tell you this? You're a mere pawn. And as I well know, pawns are disposable. Not worth giving them information to."

"I'm not a pawn," said Fi. "I am the guide of the hero."

"Oh, is that what Hylia told you? I do rather like her, she's very funny." He turned his hand over. Apparently satisfied with his nails, he picked up the sword lying next to him and pointed it at Fi. "Well, I guess you know what comes next."

"I assume you are going to kill me," said Fi. Then suddenly she felt a lump slide down her throat. She felt a hammering inside of her chest. A trickle of hot water formed under her hair and slid down the side of her face.  _What is this? What's going on?_

Ghirahim looked along the blade at Fi. Then he sighed and lowered the weapon. "Dear Fi, I haven't dealt with anything as petty as murder in many years. It's pointless and it's messy. And besides, I just washed my hands. So just this once, I'll let you go. But -" and suddenly he was behind her, with his hands on her shoulders and his mouth right up against her ear. "But don't think I'm doing it out of the bottomless kindness in my heart. You see, I'm interested to see where this will go. I want to discover what Hylia had in mind... and if she'll achieve it. Don't think I'm doing this for you." He turned her around and bent down, so that his lips almost touched hers as he spoke. "Okay, tulip?"

"Tulip. That is a new nickname." 

Ghirahim turned her around and gave her a shove. "Get out of here before I change my mind and kill you."

Fi flew for her life.


	6. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fi is still a little shook up from yesterday's encounter with Ghirahim, but Link manages to calm her down without even realizing it. Please comment! And thank you to serra for the nice comments!

Link woke up to the smell of something cooking. He yawned, stretched, and sat up. "Hey, Fi," he said, seeing her kneeling beside a fire. "How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't," replied Fi.

Link frowned. "That's not good for your health. Why didn't you sleep?"

 _Should I tell him about Ghirahim?_ Fi thought.  _No, it's better not to worry him._ "I have slept for thousands of years, master. A few hours seemed highly unnecessary. I am not tired. But there is a 96% chance that this food is now edible, so why don't you come eat?"

Link sat down. "Smells delicious!" he said. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I have a recipe index stored in my memory," said Fi. "It was very wise of you to pack food. However, I have now depleted half of your store. Four eggs and six pieces of bacon are not going to sustain you for the length of your journey, master." 

Link blushed as he took a plate. "We can always find more food, right?"

"I suppose, master," said Fi, picking up a piece of bacon from her plate.

"Hey," Link said, chewing. "I've just noticed something. You're a spirit, right?"

"I thought we had established that, master."

"Then why are you solid? Or, are you solid?"

Fi smiled. "Why don't you touch me and find out, master?"

Link reached over and touched Fi's arm. He felt it under his fingers and grinned. "Well, whaddaya know? You keep saying you're a spirit, but I think you're a girl." 

"A girl cannot store memory as I can. A girl cannot compress herself into a ball of light and then into a sword."

Link seemed to think that was funny. He started laughing. Fi watched, confused. 

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just... you're so  _serious_ about it!" Link laughed again. Fi watched, and then joined in hesitantly. Link sobered up. 

"And see? Now you're laughing. I don't think you're emotionless after all. Ha!"

"Ha?" said Fi hesitantly.

"Ha!"

"Ha."

"HA!"

"Ha!"

" **HA!"**

**_"HA!!!"_ **

Link fell over, giggling. Fi mimicked him, but then sat up quickly and straightened her dress over her knees. 

"I apologize for my poor conduct, master," she said. "I don't know what's come over me."

Link punched her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. And Fi? Just call me Link."

Fi smiled as they turned back to their breakfast.  _No, the hero is most certainly nothing like Ghirahim._

And just like that, she had made her first friend. 


	7. Skyview Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I've been busy with stuff for my book, and I started a new blog in addition to the one I already have. And then I had a field trip... high school is tough. Plus I have other fics. But ANYway, here, at long last, is the newest chapter of "Broken Blades". Link and Fi reach Skyview Temple. Ghirahim has a quick appearance. Gorko the Goron acts major annoying. R&R!

They cleaned up their camp and started out. Fi summoned a sword for herself and fluttered alongside Link. They met surprisingly few enemies, always following the path of the dowsing, and going quietly along. After about an hour's walk, the two reached a clearing. 

"Mast- er, I mean, Link," said Fi. "At the end of this clearing is the Skyview Temple. It is likely that this is where your dowsing is pointing us."

"So that's where Zelda is?"

"Possibly, master, or at least, the last place her aura was present. However, I also sense many monsters."

Link gulped. "Well, let's go." He charged forwards out of the shadows of the woods and into the clearing. So determined, he barely noticed where he was going.

"Look out!" cried Fi suddenly. Link ran straight into a boulder just as her cry reached him.

The boulder turned around.

Link stepped back as the boulder glared down at him. "Uh... um..." He pulled out his sword. 

The boulder started laughing and clapped him on the shoulder. “Hello!” it said. “It is nice to meet you! I have met very few humans on my travels, little bud.”

“Er… what?” asked Link, putting his sword away slowly. 

“Yes, I have only met two other humans, only they were girls.”

Fi slowly came to his side. “Master - I mean, Link, I detect no danger from this life-form. I calculate a 85% chance it is a Goron.”

The rock laughed. “That’s me, Gorko the Goron! And who are you?”

“Fi is the designation I was given.”

“Hmm. You do not look like a human.” Gorko scratched his chin. “Anyway, I have just madde the discovery of a lifetime! Would you care to hear of it?”

“No, we really need to be going,” said Link, starting to walk away. “It… it was nice to meet you! C’mon, Fi.” He turned and bolted to the temple.

“Farewell,” said Fi, and she flew off after Link.

“Master Link, that was rude and uncalled for,” she said when she caught up to him. “He may have had information that was useful.”

“Fi! We were talking to a ROCK!”

Fi shook her head. “Humans. Anyway, Master… the temple is just ahead.”

Link looked up. “Whoa…”

Skyview Temple looked above him. It was large, so much so that it seemed to block out the sun. Link approached it slowly. “The doors are open?”

“They have likely been forced open to permit monsters inside. I recommend proceeding with -“

Link dashed forward and into the temple, screaming, “I’M COMING, ZELDA!”

“…caution,” Fi sighed.

“Ha!” came a laugh from a nearby tree. Fi whipped her head around. In the tree stood Ghirahim, combing his hair.

“So that’s him? That shrimp?” He laughed again, then began massaging dry shampoo into his scalp. "Please, I doubt I’ll even have the time to enjoy beating him senseless.” He winked. “See you later, tulip.” With that, he snapped his fingers and vanished. Fi gulped and turned to the temple. Slowly, she made her way in, after Link.


	8. Travels in the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY update! Being a published author and manga addict is tough. *wipes brow* But I'm bak at long last, so here we go!
> 
> Fi and Link enter the temple. It's creepy inside...

The moment Fi entered the temple, she knew something was wrong. She had lingered too long listening to Ghirahim. Link was nowhere in sight.

"Master Link?" Fi called. No answer. "LINK!" She barrel-rolled through the air at top speed, hurtling down the stairway into the deeper part of the temple. Finally she stopped to catch her breath. She couldn't keep herself afloat. She was running out of magic. Slowly, Fi dropped to her feet and continued at a run through the door just ahead of her, into a corridor, calling and calling Link's name. 

 _The problem is, while I'm looking for him, he's moving further away from me,_ Fi thought. She glanced around. It was starting to get dangerous. Along the sides of the walls, vines with purple heads leered at her. She felt her body tremble.  _That's odd...did I just shudder? No, it may have been nothing but a draft of cold air...._

"LINK!" she dared to call again.

"Fi?" came a faint voice. Fi ran down to the end of the corridor into the wide-open room it let out to. Link was engaged in a furious sword fight with a green bokoblin. He had more skill, but the bokoblin was striking out blindly, causing Link to be constantly defensive. 

"Link!" Fi cried.

"I've got it!" said Link. "Don't worry about me - gah!"

The sword had cut his arm as the bokoblin turned to the sound of Fi's voice. It was momentarily distracted by her. Fi summoned a blue dagger and flung it. The bokoblin dodged, and while it focused on the dagger, Link cut it in two with his sword. He stepped back, looking at the bloody carcass. Then he fell to his knees and threw up.

Fi fluttered to his side and put a hand on his shoulder, watching as the breakfast she had made him came back up. "Oh, master..."


	9. The Beetle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that last one was so short - I had to go so I just ended it. So here is some more. Fi and Link get through the temple and Link meets Ghirahim at long last. Please leave a review!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this isn't exactly how Skyview Temple is laid out in the game, but I had to modify a few things for the sake of storytelling. I'm sure you understand. :-)

When Link finally stopped retching he burst into tears. Fi wiped at his eyes with her sleeve. "Link..."

Link stood up, shaky, and looked at the corpse. The eyes had glazed over. He shivered and turned away. "I can't believe I killed something."

"Master, do you know what that was?" asked Fi quietly.

Link looked at her. "I don't know. A monster? A demon? I don't know! All I know is I killed it."

"It was a Bokoblin," said Fi. "They terrorize the surface, stealing it's inhabitants for slaves or food, waging war anywhere they can. They are the lackeys of evil, the foot soldiers of the dark armies, you might say. It would have killed you mercilessly, and then killed me too."  _I'm sure Ghirahim instructed them to leave us alive so he could deal with us, but who knows if it would have obeyed?_ "You killed in self defense, Link. It was all you could have done."

Link nodded. Slowly, he brushed away the remaining tears. "Thank you, Fi. That - that helps." He drew a deep, shuddery breath. "Well... let's keep going."

"I warn you there will probably be more of them," said Fi.

"I know. Let's just try to stay out of a fight."

"Understood, master. Oh, and, that wound on your arm... it is likely it will require treatment."

"Later. I want to get moving."

"As you wish." Fi flew into the sword.

Link went into one of the side rooms to explore. It was empty save for several spiders and another door. Through this door was a large room which branched off into many hallways. Link moaned slightly. "Looks like we'll be here a while."

They spent almost two hours going through the hallways. They met with several bokoblins, all of which had to be dealt with the same way as the first. The temple's passages wound on and on in a seemingly endless maze. Finally they reached a large chamber with three other doors. Link stopped. "Huh." He went to the first door, which was locked. The second led to a room with a treasure chest. 

"Should I open it?" asked Link.

"Take caution," warned Fi. 

Link drew out his sword and kicked the chest open, then slowly peered inside.

"....a metal bug?" he said. 

"Oh!" Fi flew up out of the sword. "Master, this is no mere bug. It is one of several test models designed in Lanayru Desert. The product was never marketed, but a few prototypes exist."

"Great. What's it do?"

"It flies, master!"

"So do you."

"But it is sharp, master, and can therefore cut things."

"You're sharp too."

"I-." Fi paused. "I do not understand, master."

"Because you're a sword. Get it?" Link laughed as though this was the funniest joke ever told.

 _I assumed it would only be a matter of time before we had to endure some ill-conceived sword jokes._ "Very amusing, master," said Fi drily, though she was pleased Link could at least laugh again. "The beetle can go into small spaces."

"So can you. You can fit into a sword."

Fi threw up her hands. "Are you going to take it or not?"

Link tucked the beetle into his pouch, still chuckling. "Okay, let's try that other room."

They headed out of the room with the treasure chest and across the hall to the other door. Link threw it open and stepped inside. The minute he closed it behind him, a metal grate closed over it. Link whipped his head around, then gulped and stepped forward. There were bones on the floor. Slowly, he prodded one with his foot. As soon as he did so, the bones rose up, forming a skeleton.

"AH!" cried Link and Fi.

The skeleton drew a sword and charged at Link.

Link quickly drew his own sword and slashed at the skeleton. It dodged easily, striking back. Link whipped his shield in the way just in time.

"FI! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!"

"This is a stalfos," said Fi from inside Link's sword. "It is a reanimated corpse which -"

"How do I BEAT IT????!!!!!" Link cried, barely dodging another blow and thrusting quickly.

"To defeat the Stalfos, you must crush it's skull."

"Oh, that's delightful." Link ducked as the sword swung over his head. "Gah....hya!" He thrust forward, knocking off a rib bone. The skeleton let out a roar and brought down it's sword. Link ducked and rolled between it's legs. 

"Fiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" he screamed. "Get out here and HELP ME!"

Fi jumped out of the sword and summoned a blue dagger. She tapped the skeleton's shoulder blade. "I am behind you," she said calmly. It swung around. She jumped into the air, dodging it's blow, but then her dagger vanished.

"What-" stammered Link.

Fi shrugged. "Weapons are not supposed to carry weapons. It seems unfair."

"Unfair?!?! I'm going to die!!!!"

"I was not designed for combat."  _That was Ghirahim's specialty._  

Link ducked and rolled again. As he did so, the beetle's start button rubbed against the floor. The bug flew out of his pocked and around the room. Fi caught it and threw it to him and the skeleton cornered him. "Master, use this!"

"Oh!" Link fumbled with the beetle, then placed it right between the skeleton's eye sockets. "Hyy-a!" He pushed the button. The beetle soared through the skeleton's skull, crushing it into many white shards. 

Link got up, panting. "Well." He gasped, clutching a stitch in his side. "Looks like that was useful after all."

A treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room. Link opened it to find a key.

"This key likely opens the door we saw earlier," said Fi.

"Wowwwww," said Link sarcastically. Fi giggled. Link went to the door she had mentioned and put in the key. The door swung open on it's own - good since it was stone, too heavy for Link to push.

Inside it was dark, save for a small beam of light shining down on a single figure in a red cape. 

"Why, hello there," said the figure. Though he was directly ahead of them, his voice seemed to echo all around. Fi felt her heart pounding faster. "I've been waiting for you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't think of a better title. *shrugs* All my chapter names are really lame... any ideas for the next one??


	10. Open the Door!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY get to Ghirahim and Link's battle, but no battling actually occurs yet. Just fabulousness and my OTP being my OTP... namely hating the sight of each other in a very romantic way. *squeals* Ghirafi.....
> 
> In this episode, Ghirahim tries to get Link to open THE DOOR.  
> THE DOOR!  
> The door?  
> The, the door!  
> What is the door?  
> The door is everything!  
> All that once was and all that soon will be!  
> The door controls space, and time.  
> Love and death!  
> The door can see into your mind!!!  
> THE DOOR CAN SEE INTO YOUR SOUL.  
> Really? The door can do all that?  
> Heh, no.
> 
> If anyone got that reference they will be my eternal friend.

Link pulled out his sword. Laughter rang through the air. "Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy." Ghirahim turned around. "Well, this is interesting. I must admit the situation is a bit awkward though. You see, I've been trying to get through this door, and now you are going to do the same." He shook his head. "What a pity. But I think... hm, yes, I think maybe you can help me." He waved a hand impatiently. "Come here."

Link took a cautious step forward.

"Closer," said Ghirahim, frowning. Link took another step. "Closer. We don't have all day, boy."

Link found his voice. "Stop calling me that. You can't be much older than me."

Ghirahim threw back his head and laughed - really laughed, so loudly that it echoed off all the walls. He turned to Link and pulled back his hood to reveal shockingly white hair. "You're right, I'm not much older than you. But you're the first to say it. Everyone assumes... however...." He tossed his head. "It hardly matters. Come closer." He groaned as Link only took a small step, then snapped his fingers. Link flew forward through the air and landed in a heap at Ghirahim's feet. "That's better," said Ghirahim, pleased. "Now, up." 

Link climbed warily to his feet, still holding his sword. Ghirahim turned away, glancing at the door. "Yes, I think that perhaps a beam of light from your sword will do it. If you would be so kind?"

 _Don't do it_ , Fi thought. Link kept his sword pointed down and shook his head. Ghirahim sighed, planted his feet, and waved a hand, setting the other on his hip. "Listen, boy. I don't care at all if you want to be stubborn, and I doubt that you'll open the door out of heartfelt concern for poor me. But please believe me when I tell you that this door needs to be opened if either of us are to complete your mission." He disappeared. Link gave a start, then cried out as Ghirahim's hands grabbed his shoulders from behind. "The girl you seek is back there," hissed Ghirahim into Link's ear. He smiled a little. "So open the door and you will see her."

Link pulled away, knocking Ghirahim's hands off of him. "Then why do _you_ need her?"

"Open the door now, talk later. Are you going to do it or not?"

"What will you do to her?"

Ghirahim bowed and put a hand over his heart. "I solemnly swear not to kill her, you, or the annoying blue girl inside your sword listening to everything we say."

Fi froze.

Link considered this. Then he said, "stand over there. Where I can see you."

Ghirahim vanished and reappeared in the indicated spot. Link slowly raised his sword. Ghirahim grinned. Fi jumped out of the sword and stood next to Link, watching Ghirahim absently pull on his gloves. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "I calculate a 99% chance that this is a terrible idea, Link!"

"He's going to lead us to Zelda."

"He's evil! Do you notice he never said why he was so eager to find her? Or how he knew she was there, or how he knew I was inside your sword? You can't trust him, master. He keeps too many secrets."

"Fi, get back in the sword," Link said as Fi grabbed the blade and forced it down, breaking the chain of light that had begun forming. "Let go."

Fi stopped, torn.  _Do I disobey, or do I let him die?_ Slowly, she released the sword, but she didn't go back in. She glanced over at Ghirahim. He was admiring his reflection in a small mirror, evidently paying them no notice. Link gritted his teeth, charged the sword - 

And threw the beam of light at Ghirahim.

Ghiraim vanished without even looking up from the mirror. Link whipped his head around, trying to find the demon lord. Fi put herself back-to-back with Link, summoning a sword of her own. "Where is he?" she asked, looking around.

Demonic laughter filled the air. "Oh, my dear fools," sighed Ghirahim's voice from above them. They looked up, but he wasn't there. "You have no idea how saddened I am that you underestimate me so greatly." This time his voice was from the left, but again, he wasn't there. "It's rather rude to assume that just because someone is beautiful, they're also stupid. I may have charm and grace, but unfortunately for you, I also have high competence with a blade. And so since you won't open the door willingly, I'll have to force it open. Don't worry, I won't kill you yet..." 

He dropped down from the ceiling and held out his sword, a hair's breadth from Link's face. "I'll just flay you within an inch of your life!"


	11. Skyview Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ghirahim battle, then we FINALLY get out of this temple.

Ghirahim charged at Link before he could even react, knocking him over with the flat of his sword. "Get up," the demon lord hissed. Link got to his feet, wincing. "Take out your sword."

Link obeyed.

Ghirahim smiled. "Now we bow. It's only good manners, you see." He bowed, but Link did not. "Bow," said Ghirahim dangerously. Link bowed. Ghirahim charged him again, and this time Link's sword flew up to meet him. Instantly Ghirahim pulled away and threw his sword down at Link from above. Link blocked it, and Ghirahim thrust from the side, leaving Link defending himself, slowly driven back until he was pressed against the wall with their blades locked together. Ghirahim grinned. "This is the hero Hylia chooses?" he whispered. "A soft pampered sky-child who cannot even swing a sword." He summoned a throwing knife. "Pray to your goddess, boy, but I doubt she'll hear you..."

Link dropped to the ground. Ghirahim was momentarily confused, and in the moment, Link rolled up behind him and made a wide slash. Ghirahim turned and managed to block. "Well. That was cute. I didn't expect -"

Link swung again, then thrust. Ghirahim appeared surprised, but then he laughed and vanished, reappearing across the room. He summoned five knives and let them float in a line before him. Link pulled out his shield and just managed to block as the knives came flying at him. Ghirahim pulled out his sword and charged while Link was distracted by the knives. Link whipped his sword at Ghirahim, but not fast enough. The black blade sliced his side.

"AAAAAAGH!" Link screamed.

"Link!" Fi cried.  _He'll kill him! What do I do? Why am I so worried...?_ Link struck out blindly at Ghirahim, , clapping his other hand over his side to try and stop the bleeding. Ghirahim jumped back just in time, then slashed again, hitting Link's arm. The boy wailed in agony. Ghirahim smiled and teleported across the room, summoning more throwing knives. Link watched as the knives slowly formed a line. Then suddenly, he powered a Skyward Strike and threw it. At the exact same moment, Ghirahim released the knives.

The beam of Link struck Ghirahim's chest, the knives cut Link's waist, arms, and hips. He fell to the ground, but Ghirahim was knocked across the room and slammed into the wall. He picked himself up slowly.

"Link!" Fi flew out of the sword and knelt by her master's side. "Can you hear me? Say something!"

From across the room, Ghirahim laughed. "Well, I'm afraid I've spent too much time toying with you," he said. "The girl's presence has all but faded from here." He waved his sword in a circle. "Ta-ta. I don't suppose we'll meet again - I wouldn't be surprised if you bled to death." 

Link tried to stand up. "Ow..."

"Link, you must open the door," said Fi. "Hurry!" Link winced, sent a Skyward Strike at the door, and then fell back again. 

"I can't," he gasped. 

"Lean on me, here." Fi draped his arm over her shoulders and helped him through the now-open door. Link looked up, and his jaw dropped.

It was the most supremely beautiful place he had ever seen. They were outside, in a spring of cool water about knee-deep. Ahead of them, there was a statue of the goddess, and along the earthen walls grew flowers. Birds sang and flew over the water. 

"Master, this water has healing properties," said Fi. "I calculate that if you remove your tunic and lie down, the wounds on your torso will heal."

Link obeyed her. The water soaked his pants, but as soon as he lay down, he felt the pain leave him. "Ohhhh."

"Zelda is no longer here, master, so we should return to the sky," said Fi. 

Link got up and sighed, pulling his tunic on again. "Alright, let's go." 


	12. Links Between Heaven and Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I get back to this story. I mean, it's been such a long hiatus that I almost feel like we're waiting on a season of Sherlock. Oh wait - we are. *groans*. So Link and Fi return to Skyloft briefly. Oh, and since this is a Ghirafi fic, is anyone fond of the Z-raid Ghirafi comics? I like them - some of them not so much, but some a lot. Just curious.

Even though the water had healed him, Link was still weak, and could barely take a few steps before he collapsed again.  _This is bad,_ Fi thought.  _Analysis suggests that he has lost a significant amount of blood, and while no more is leaving his body, physical exertion is highly inadvisable... yet that is what I am forcing on him._ She took a tentative step towards her master. "Master, I think I have an idea."

"Mmmph?"  Link looked up, holding a hand to his side and moaning. 

"Strap on the goddess sword. I shall enter it and lift it heavenward."

"You're going to fly me out of here?" Link asked, strapping on the sword obediently.

"As you may notice, master, there is no ceiling. Thus, we may fly to the nearest bird statue and return skyward. The statues are, in fact, links between heaven and earth."

"Links between heaven and earth..." Link burst out laughing. Fi cocked her head and frowned.

"Unamusing, master."

"Sorry, sorry," Link said, panting as the laughter caused his side to ache. Fi flew into the sword. 

_Alright,_ she thought _._   _I can lift the sword at will, but he's attached to the sword. So..._ She gritted her teeth and pushed upwards; the sword lifted slightly and hung about a foot off the ground. Fi drove it up another foot, and worked like that, foot by foot, panting a little from the exertion. Link hung without protest, sweat, water, and blood dripping off his body and into the valley below.  _I have to get him back to Skyloft,_ Fi thought. She forced the sword up another foot and then slowly started down at an angle. 

"Fi?"

"Yes, Master?"

"This isn't working, is it."

Fi stopped. "No, not really. Change of plans, master. You shall prepare your sailcloth to descend, and I will exit the sword." 

"How do you know I have a sailcloth?"

Fi sighed. "Master, it is obvious. You were the winner of the Wing Ceremony, shown by your new uniform, and so according to custom, you have recieved a sailcloth at the close of the ritual." 

"Oh."

"Please prepare it."

Link reached into his pouch and pulled out a piece of cloth with a delicate embroidery. "I'm ready."

Fi jumped out of the sword. Link pulled open the sailcloth and settled on the ground. He stood up and stumbled over to the statue, Fi fluttering behind him. Link placed his hand over the statue's beak. 

"So what happens?" He asked. 

"You will place your hand on the statue and request ascent, then rise to the sky. I will ride in your sword."

"Alright," said Link. "And then?"

"You will ride your loftwing to Skyloft and go to your room for immediate rest. I will send someone, likely Gaepora, to the market to buy you a healing potion, and you will spend three days recuperating before embarking on another adventure."

"Alright," Link said. Fi jumped in to the sword and looked up. "Please take me home," he whispered. 

Orange light surrounded him and he felt himself soaring upwards, away from the forest. He watched as thr green trees turned unto white clouds, and within a minute, he was whistling for his loftwing. Fi climbed up out of the sword and sat on the back of the bird. "We're almost there, master," she said. Link didn't reply. "Master?" Fi asked again. Link said nothing, Then suddenly, he slumped forward and to the side, right off the loftwing. "LINK!" Fi screamed.


	13. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is saved. Fi watches over him and then goes looking for Ghirahim. I'm making this up as I go along so we'll have to wait and see what happens. :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I really want are REVIEWS. So if you enjoy this story, if you ship Ghirafi, if you support me, please please leave a review??

Fi jumped up, leaving the loftwing flying along confused, and soared towards Link. "Master! Hang on!"

Suddenly, a green loftwing came dropping down towards Link. A rescue knight. Quickly, Fi stopped flying and entered a free fall descent, and change her form into that of a simple girl from Skyloft with brown hair and green eyes, and her purple/blue tunic into a home-spun long dress. The green loftwing caught her, then Link, in it's claws. Fi felt them close around her, and then a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a rescue knight in a blue uniform. 

"Take my hand!" the knight shouted, holding it out. Fi grabbed it, and he swung her up onto the loftwing's back. Together they  pulled Link up and the man laid Link across the loftwing's neck, putting a hand on his back to steady him. "Looks like he's hurt," he said. "Crash landing?"

Fi nodded. Let him believe what he will. "He needs to get back to the knight academy. What are your names?" 

"He's Link," said Fi. "My name is... Fila."

"Hello, Fila," said the knight. "I'll take him there right away."

"Afterwards, can you go to the Market to get some red potion?" Fi asked, adopting the speech patterns of the Slyloft people. "He'll need some to rest."

"Here, we'll be there soon. I'll drop you over it and then take him there. Someone's gonna need to carry him in, right?"

Fi nodded numbly. The man clapped her on the shoulder. 

"Be brave, Fila. It'll be alright."

"Thank you," said Fi. "That... helps." 

Link let out a moan of agony. "Zel..."

"Easy, buddy," said the knight. He turned back to Fi. "I'm going to count to ten, and when I reach it, jump off. We'll go down low enough for a safe landing by the market. Do you need money?"

Fi reached over and untied Link's wallet from his belt. "No."  _Sorry, master,_ she thought. "I can use this."

"Alright. One. Two. Three."

Fi stood up on the back of the loftwing and spread out her arms, ready to jump. 

"Four. Five. Six." 

She bent her legs.

"Seven. Eight. Nine. Good luck, Fila. Ten."

Fi jumped off and rolled, coming up unharmed. She ran into the market, through the stalls, and up to the potions. 

"I need a red potion," she gasped, clutching a stich in her side. Apparently, a human form came with human effects. "Please. A health potion."

"Why dearie, are you alright?" asked the woman behind the counter nervously. 

"Red potion! Now!" Fi pulled out a red rupee and threw it onto the counter. It clanged off and bounced onto the floor. The woman bent down to pick it up, but Fi cried, "Leave it for a minute! Please, a potion!" 

"Do you have an empty bottle?" 

"Oh for crying out-" Fi pulled a purple rupee out of the wallet and threw it next to the red one. "Then give me one. Please."

The woman picked up an empty bottle and filled it with red potion. She handed it to Fi, who turned and sprinted out the exit. 

"Link!" she gasped, bursting into Link's room. Gaepora looked up as she ran in.

"Why, young lady," he said sternly. "This is a private room, and you have-"

Fi quickly switched back to her normal form. The headmaster looked surprised, then smiled. 

"Well, hello, Fi! Forgive me for not recognizing you. Might I ask, is that..."

Fi held out the red potion. "My analysis states that this will mostly return Link to health capacity and a night of sleep will finish what it cannot do." 

"Good, good." Gaepora took the bottle and went over to Link. "Open up, my lad." He tipped the contents down Link's throat.

Some color filled Link's cheeks again. "Zeld-a..." he mumbled, and sank back into sleep. 

Gaepora smiled, then turned to Fi. "Why don't you get some rest, Fi? Zelda's room isn't in use, you could borrow that."

"My thanks to you, master Gaepora," said Fi, "but I would prefer to remain here."

"Alright, then! My, but you're very loyal, hoo hoo. Well, if he worsens, let me know. Good night, Fi. Thank you."

"Good night, sir." 

Gaepora left and shut the door. Fi sat down on the edge of Link's bed and felt his forehead.

 _He has returned to the average temperature for a human,_ she noted, brushing back his bangs with her fingertips.  _Come tomorrow, he will be healed._ "Master Link," she murmured. "I am going to leave you for the night. You are as safe as you can be." She bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "There are some things I need to see to." With that, she stood up, turned to light, and floated through the wall and down to the break in the clouds.

 

Ghirahim sat sharpening his sword.

Life could get very dull, sometimes, but currently the only dull thing was this pesky blade in his hands that never,  _never_ seemed to be sharp when he needed it to be. He knew that he could just use magic, but inside him, there was a nagging suspicion that Fi would seek him out, and so he might as well do something while he waited for her. 

"Ghirahim," said a soft voice behind him. It sounded like a song coming from deep underwater. He smirked. 

"Well hello there, Tulip," he said. "Here to request funeral arrangements for your friend?"

"He is alive."

"Really? Shame. I guess that means he'll be looking for Blondie again." He flicked his fingers and the sword vanished. "So, let's get the pleasantries over with, shall we? How are you, how's your friend, what have you been up to, etc." 

"I'm -"

"Good! Pleasantries over." He flipped his head to face her, tossing his white hair and blowing her a kiss. "Now I can be  _unpleasant._ " 

"I wanted to give you a warning."

Ghirahim pouted. "Couldn't you say something nice, like 'I came to say hello and have a pot of coffee'? Why does it always have to be so serious with you?"

"If I recall, you were the one just said you were unpleasant."

Ghirahim shrugged. "Well, just because you're unpleasant doesn't mean you can't be polite." Flirting with her was fun. It gave him something to do. And since she expected him to flirt with her anyway, she wouldn't be suspicious of anything - not that there was anything to be suspicious of, Ghirahim reminded himself quickly. It wasn't as though he  _liked_ Fi, or anything. 

"My master grows stronger with every passing hour, and in Skyloft, he will train with the sword. He will surpass you."

He couldn't help it - he laughed. And then he winced. Laughing hurt his wound. He covered it with a quick smirk, but she noticed. Drat her. 

"You are injured," said Fi. "I recommend -" 

"Go away," Ghirahim snapped. She was getting on his nerves. 

"Alright," said Fi. "But I recommend staying away from Link. He will defeat you. 

"Please." Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "Ta-ta, Fi." 

Fi flew away. Ghirahim watched her go, then teleported away. 


	14. And What Happened After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Fi continue their journey! At the start of this chapter, a month has passed and they are in Eldin Volcano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is SO EXCITED for Breath of the Wild? I can't wait! We've been waiting for SO LONG and now there's finally a trailer! I wonder where it falls on the timeline?

Fi had never seen so fine a swordsman.

Not that she had seen many swordsman recently. In fact, chances were high that fighting styles had changed. All the same, a month of training in Skyloft for Link had paid off in the way that many years with a soldier's training might. She watched as he sparred with the air a few feet away, ducking, rolling, spinning. He had worked day and night to learn the ways of the sword, and while it had put them back a little, it had been worth it. 

Between weeks of training, the two had gone to visit the old woman in the sealed temple, who informed them that Zelda was still alive and well. How she knew this, she would never say. 

On their fourth visit, however, she had been grave. "You can delay no longer," she said. "I sense that the goddesses are ready for you to embark once more on your journey."

"Where do we need to go next?" asked Link. 

Impa smiled. "I believe your companion has the answers you seek." 

So they had set out on foot (or, for Fi, on air) for Eldin Volcano. It was a long journey, two days of merciless walking, only to arrive in the horrible, hot climate of Eldin in mid-afternoon. 

Now, they rested at the foot of the volcano under the shade of a rock jutting out from the volcano's side. The wall of the mountain sloped up against the rock on the side and behind, making it seem that they were in a two-sided room with a roof. Link came back and ducked under the wall. 

"Gosh, I'm hot," he said, flopping down onto the blanket Fi had unrolled for him while setting up camp. Sweat ran down his bare chest and soaked into his pants. 

Fi shrugged. She had adapted her appearance so that she didn't have leggings underneath her tunic, and while that made it a little better, she still felt sweat beading along the gem on her forehead. "Would you like me to summon rain?" 

"Nah," said Link. "It would probably be boiling water anyway." 

"There is little my magic can do to change the climate, Link," said Fi apologetically. "Even I am feeling the pressures of the high temperatures. In any case, it is likely that the night will make the air cooler and you will wish to don your tunic and wrap yourself in a blanket." 

Link looked over at her. "Wait, are you sewing?"

Fi had a piece of cloth across her lap and was running her fingers over it. She smiled. "No, master. This is cloth I have created through my magic, although it has quite drained my power. I can alter my appearance at will, but you do not have that gift, and so I am making a pair of shorts for you." 

"Really?" Link moved closer and peered over her shoulder. "That's nice of you." 

"It's not a matter of being nice, master," said Fi. "It's frustrating me to watch you stop to hitch your the cuffs of your pants up around your knees every ten minutes." 

Link laughed, and Fi frowned.

"I didn't say anything amusing."

"Yes you did." Link smiled. "Well, thank you anyway. Should we have something to eat?" He rifled through his pouch and pulled out a small loaf of bread that was starting to go stale. "Here," he said, ripping the remainder in half and throwing it to Fi. She set down the shorts and caught it. "I think I have the first watch tonight, right?" asked Link with his mouth full. "So you can sleep in the sword." 

"As I have explained to you, master," said Fi, "I do not sleep. I recharge. My body and spirit are at rest, but my mind is still conscious, whereas humans -"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Link smiled at his friend. "Then recharge in the sword."

"No, master. It is very hot inside the sword, as the exterior is metal and the interior - the soul of the sword - is confined within the physical form of the blade, making it so that temperatures are very high when I enter it."

"Huh." Link shrugged. "So... sleep on the ground, I guess? Recharge, I mean," he said quickly. 

Fi nodded and curled up on the corner of the cave, wrapping the capes of her tunic around herself for warmth - not that it was needed much. She lay there, shutting down her spirit and putting her body in rest. Her eyes closed and blackness covered her, and she was very still - in all appearances, asleep, though her mind worked through the journey ahead, the miles to go, vague bits of memories drifting in and out of her mind.

She felt a hand shaking her shoulder and looked over to see Link, looking exhausted. 

"Your turn," he mumbled.

"Rest, master," said Fi. "I shall keep watch for the remainder of the night." 

Link laid down on the blanket again. Fi noticed that he had put his tunic back on and that the air seemed colder. Night was full upon them. She spread a blanket over her master and sat beside him, one hand across his shoulder, the other splayed out on the ground beside her. She gazed out into the expanse of Eldin Volcano. The smoke coiling up from the volcano obscured the stars.

Suddenly as she looked into the blackness, Fi saw a dark shape leaping up the side of the volcano, jumping from rock to rock. For a moment it turned and looked towards them, and then suddenly a blade appeared in it's hands and it began to come closer. 

 _Ghirahim,_ Fi thought, then paused.  _No, not Ghirahim. He's not that tall._ "Master!" she hissed, shaking Link roughly. "Wake up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I point out that while it seems Link and Fi are becoming pretty close (she did kiss his forehead in the last chapter) I don't intend to set up a Link/Fi/Ghirahim love triangle. I plan to keep this a platonic male/female friendship and stick to Zelink and Ghirafi.


	15. Impa of the Sheikah Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Fi meet Impa of the Sheikah Tribe - you know all about her I'm sure. :)

Link reached out and slowly wrapped his fingers around his sword. "Who's there?" he whispered, clutching the hilt against his chest. Fi hovered behind him, soft blue light spreading out from her and illuminating the cave. 

The figure in black stopped in it's tracks and placed the blade point-first in the ground. Fi and Link approached gently. Fi's light revealed a silhouette of the figure, clearly a woman now that she was visible.  _A woman with a sword_ , Fi thought.  _That was highly uncommon thousands of years ago._

"You come late, little hero," the woman said softly. Her voice was so deep that it almost sounded like a man's. 

Link started. "I-I don't know wh-"

"I've been watching you," the woman said, cutting him off. "You came to the surface rarely, and did not come here to seek the maiden of the clouds until a moon's full cycle had been completed. What caused your delay?"

"I wanted to train," Link explained. "Excuse me, but, who are you?"

The woman stepped forward, so that her face was lit by the blue glow. There were tattoos on the lids of one of her grey eyes that made it seem as though she had three white eyelashes above it, and a white tear sliding down her face. Her yellow-white hair was pulled into a single pendulum braid. She cocked her head. "And why should I tell you that? You are not my friend and most likely never shall be. If you wish to save Zelda, however... we must force ourselves to be allies. Therefore you may know this: I am known as Impa, of the Sheikah tribe. And you are?"

"I'm Link. This is F-"

"I know about Fi," said Impa coldly. "Now then...

"Zelda is nearby. In fact, she is  _very_ nearby, less than a mile, as you will learn if you use your dowsing abilities. However, I suspect that she is in danger." Impa turned and pointed to the volcano. "I was traveling with her -"

"You were with Zelda?" Link interrupted. "Why? How did you meet her?"

"So many questions!" Impa sniffed. "Suffice it to say that I was with her. I met her along her journey and aided her in her mission. But we were separated by a troop of Bokoblins." She bent her forehead down onto the arm holding the sword. "I told Zelda to run ahead while I fought them off, but when I defeated them and followed her, she was gone. That was when I overheard two mogmas -"

"What are mogmas?" Link interrupted.

"They are an indigenous species of moles, Master," Fi said quickly. "Do go on with your tale, Lady Impa."

"As I was saying," Impa continued coolly, glaring at Link, "I heard them talking about a blond girl. Knowing this meant Zelda, I asked them where she had went, and they said she was taken by a second troop." 

Link's hands clenched into fists. "And where did they take her?"

"I imagine that she was brought into the temple at the summit," said Impa. "I was able to bribe the mogmas into stealing the key for me, but they came back after a half hour only to tell me it had broken and that they had lost the pieces along the way. I searched and managed to recover the pieces, but was unable to fuse them back together. And that is when I saw you." 

Fi realized suddenly that she was pointing not at Link, but at her. "Upon me, Lady Impa? I am afraid I do not understand your statement."

"It's very simple," Impa said. "You are Fi. You are the sword spirit created by the goddess Hylia to aid the hero - apparently, this runt - upon his quest. You are also capable of small feats of magic including summoning, flying, severing, and binding. Am I correct?" 

"It seems you know as many of my functions as I do myself, Lady Impa," Fi commented. "How you possess this knowledge is a mystery to me. But yes, it is all true. But it is not your place to save Zelda. That falls to my master." 

"Yeah, what can I do?" Link asked. 

Impa smiled. "Fi will fuse the key. I will recover Zelda. You will follow as my bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Link seethed.

Impa ignored him. "Fi, here are the pieces of the key."

Fi ran her hands over the pieces. "I can fix it," she said. "It will require a beam of light from Link's sword to complete the binding, however." She closed her eyes, raised her hands, and slowly drew the light of the goddess down into the pieces. 

 _Lady Hylia, grant to me the light of the heavens and the power that they hold,_ she thought, the traditional prayer for a binding. She opened her eyes and pressed her hands down hard into the pieces. "Quickly, Master!" she exclaimed. 

Link held his sword to the sky and brought it down, sending a Skyward Strike into the key. There was a bright flash, and then when it faded, there say the key, perfectly whole as if it had never been damaged. 

"Excellent," Impa said, picking up the key. "Come." She jumped, landed on a ledge above, and ran off.

"Wait!" Link exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet. "Impa, wait!"

"I recommend you run, Master," Fi said calmly as she ran beside him. Link sped after Impa, who was a good twenty feet ahead of them. "Wait! Wait!" 

Impa did not wait. Link caught up to her as she fit the key into the lock. 

"Come, young Link," Impa said, pushing open the door. "Just past the river of lava is the altar of the temple."

"River of lava?" Link peered down the steps. "That doesn't sound good."

"Do try to keep up this time," Impa said. With that she ran into the temple, Link rushing after her. 

 

 


	17. Note to Readers!

Hello readers,   
I know I have not updated this story in a very long time. As some of you know I am a developing writer, and am always trying to get my pieces into the world. This means that I must spend a good deal of time creating short stories and poems to submit, and then find places to submit them (which takes way longer than you would think), and going through the actual submission process, which depending on the magazine or journal, may involve me writing a special bio or opinion piece. And most of the time, these submissions are rejected. I try to do twenty of these a month. On top of that I work as a cashier for ShopRite, and a high-school junior. Between all that I'm writing two books and researching for a third.   
So, I do truly feel bad that I haven't been able to update this story, and I want you to know I am planning to finish it. I have no idea when that will be - currently I'm on break, but have been taking a lot of time to devote to me. Now I'm getting back to my action mode, and planning to get some work done. Hopefully, I will be able to update this story. I have two other ongoing fanfics that I'll be posting this message on, and a lot of drabbles and plot bunnies I want to get to. Please hang around, and the next chapter will be coming soon. I am overwhelmingly grateful that you've taken the time to read my words, and hope that I have entertained you - and will continue to. 

-LLL <3


End file.
